


Overtime

by TonicClaw



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Based off a song, Fluff in a Bucket, I Don't Even Know, Insomnia, M/M, Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicClaw/pseuds/TonicClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic loves overtime, Scout does not he thinks overtime sucks. On the other hand Medic thinks overtime is awesome! But the bending over the desk and not getting up until an hour long battle then to go back to sitting can suck.</p><p>Scout sees this often but does nothing for a time until Medic drops in the middle of a battle, gets back up only to drop again.</p><p>Look who's liking overtime now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song. Yay multi chapter fic! Enjoy my Duchesses' and Dukes!

Medic woke up at his desk, a sort of carnival theme with the main instrument, a xylophone still ringing in his head. He got up and he fell back down again, confused about the tightness in his neck and back he got up, fell to the floor and crawled to the MediGun. Medic knew that the MediGun malfunctioned alot if the wounds were not external and he knew that if he didn't get up now he was sure he was going to get his ass kicked by Soldier, and oh heh that is NOT happenin' taday.

\-------------------------

Breakfast his favorite part of the day, aside from Soldier screaming "DO THE SPLITS, THOU MILK-LIVERED MAGGOT PIE!!!!" at Scout and his breakfast pie on occasions. Medic hypothesizes that Soldier is so drunk out of his mind that he screams at random things or he's just stupid.

Todays battle!!!! Was a loss as usual. Medic slouched back in his office chair with a record playing Frank Sinatra as he did his paperwork, per usual.

Medic felt absolutely drained today, but when Scout popped in...he just about lost his shit.

"Scout... I svear, if zis iz about zis mornings battle I vill get up, slap du und literally zrow du out. Do. You. Understand?"

Scout stood there for a moment...thought about what he was going to do then casually stepped over to Medic's desk looked at him and smiled.

" Looks like d'ha good dactor forgat t' sleep las' night hmmm?"

Scout purposely lowered his voice and drew his words out, just to be annoying

The only reason they lost that day was because of Medic, Sniper...and do I dare say it? Spy. Three "professionals" not being professional.

"ach Scout bitte. Don't."  
"What?"  
"Don't, just don't."

What a morning. Wow he wasn't expecting any of that. Right...

"still workin' overtime as usual doc?"  
Medic snorted and looked at his papers-

A months worth of paperwork done in three weeks. Uh...probably.

In that matter Scout ended up getting shoved out of the infirmary and given a middle finger.

  
Now isn't that a nice gesture?  
Na I didn't think so.

 


End file.
